To Love A Demon Princess
by blackroseluvr
Summary: The school festival is just around the corner for 2-b and Tsubasa visits her sister Arisa to help out. But what happens when Manabe stays away and a possible love rival appears? Will Tsubasa's hidden feelings change? Or will more than just her heart break in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Black here! I wrote this while I was in bed after having surgery. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer! I wish I owned the cute Manabe, but I don't. Or any other characters from Arisa.**

**Chapter 1: To Fall for Someone**

It was time for the school festival and class 2-B was going to set up a café in their classroom for the annual class competition.

"Arisa!" cried a familiar voice as everyone turned to look at a blond-haired Arisa. It was Tsubasa, the rebellious twin of class 2-B's class president. She waved from the entrance as she smiled brightly at her beloved sister.

"Tsubasa! What are you doing here?" Arisa cried as she ran to her sister and embraced her.

"I was challenged by some guys again and happened to be in the area so I dropped in to say hi." Tsubasa turned to the class and greeted everyone. They smiled and waved but still kept their distance from her after the KING incident. They respected Tsubasa for what she did and some apologized to her when the truth was revealed and everything was sorted out. However, others still found it hard to get used to her presence.

"The place looks great! The _Secret Garden_ _Café _will be really popular! Will you be able to finish in four days?" Tsubasa looked around the classroom and marveled at the cute flowers the students had made from paper and glued onto a fake tree they made from wires. Flowers hung from the ceiling and blew gently in the wind from the open windows. It was as if being in a magical garden while still being inside. Tables were set with matching picnic blankets and baskets in the middle. The theme was a magical garden where the customers could relax and enjoy cute snacks.

"We're almost done. We're just setting up the appliances to prepare the food and drinks. we'll be needing waitresses, cooks. and barristers. Where do you want to work? Training for those positions start tomorrow." Arisa smiled at her sister as she showed her the design for the cute uniforms. Tsubasa squealed. The _Demon Princess_ loved cute things like any other girl, though she was never considered girly. "The waitresses get to wear these."

"Those are so cute! I'll be a waitress! Sign me up!" She said playfully as she felt someone bump into her. Her sweet smile suddenly switched into her signature glare as she turned to the person who bumped into her. She froze when she turned and who it was.

"Oi, can you move?" asked Manabe as he tried to get past the two girls.

"Hey, is that your way of saying "_Hi!_" after so long?" Tsubasa looked at the blond-haired boy in a creepy twisted face as he took his seat by the window. She pretended to be angry but she couldn't stay angry at him for long. She just shrugged off the beating in her heart and smiled to herself.

* * *

He kept his cool and carefree look on his face as he looked outside into the blue sky as he tried to hide his nervousness. Over the past few weeks since he last saw her, Manabe had realized that he missed having Tsubasa by his side. He no longer had a reason to be with her, or to protect her, thus he kept his distance.

"Hey class president!" came a voice as someone asked her to give her opinion on the decorations hanging from the ceiling.

"Yo Tsubasa!" cried a voice as everyone turned to see the son of the principle standing in the doorway. He was bruised and dirty but carried a piece of paper in his hand. "A deal is a deal. Here is what you asked for." The short black-haired boy handed it to her as whispers began to run. Girls giggled as Tsubasa walked up to the "Rebellious prince" of the school, Nakamoto Kazuto.

"Hey Kazuto-kun." Arisa said with a smile. "How do you guys know each other?" Silence filled the room as everyone listened. Manabe had been paying attention since the name of the blond twin was spoken aloud by a male voice. _**How **__did__** they know each other?**_

Suddenly Kazuto kun smiled and pulled Tsubasa into an embrace, shocking everyone. "I asked her to be my girlfriend but she rejected me. So I challenged her in exchange for one date and I lost so I gave her a slip allowing her to help her beloved sister for the school festival." He winked his honey-brown eyes and smiled an even bigger grin. "Apparently I'm good enough to join her gang and become a comrade. It was definitely worth it!"

Manabe rolled his eyes in disgust. **_Yeah Right..._**

* * *

"Shut up," said Tsubasa as she slightly blushed. She didn't feel comfortable being in that kind of position with a boy. "Besides, my heart belongs to someone else." She grinned as she caught a glimpse of Manabe as he looked away. _**Though I doubt he feels the same way. **_Kazuto began to play with her hair as she tried to get loose from the cute boys' embrace.

"Arisa-san can you hang this for me?" Someone asked as they handed her a small decoration.

"Sure," the brown-haired twin smiled as she began to climb the ladder. Tsubasa nervously watched her sister as she broke free of the black-haired boy's hold. She didn't feel at peace when her sister could get hurt. Not since the whole incident with the KING started.

"Watch out!" cried someone as another student tripped causing a chain reaction. The ladder swayed before anyone could do anything. Within a blink of the eye, the class president began to fall.

Silence filled the room as everything seemed to slow down. In a swift movement Tsubasa had crossed the room and shoved her sister just in time to prevent her from falling out of the window. However, nothing prevented her from falling...


	2. Chapter 2: Demon Princess

**Yo! Black here! Thanks for Reading my crazy stories. Here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Arisa or the hotness known as Manabe. That being said; enjoy, Rate and Review. **

* * *

"Watch out!" cried someone as a crashing sound was heard. Manabe was focused solely on avoiding eye contact with Tsubasa. He didn't realize what had happened to the blond-haired twin until Arisa shouted her name.

"Tsubasa!" she cried as others screamed.

Manabe jumped up to rush to the aid of the girl he loved only to find that the principles' son had already jumped after her. He held the girl in his arms as they landed with a soft thud on the ground. They tumbled onto the floor, knocking the girl unconscious.

"Did you see that?" cried some of the girls as they watched Kazuto-kun take Tsubasa in his arms as Arisa ran onto the courtyard to join them.

Manabe had arrived first and tried to take Tsubasa from Kazuto. "I can take it from here." He said as he extended his arms to the boy holding _his_ Tsubasa.

_**What do you mean **__your__** Tsubasa? **_Manabe shook his head to remove such ideas. _**There is no way she feels **__that__** way about me...**_ Before he could be pulled back into his selfish and crazy thoughts, Manabe found himself looking into a deadly glare from Kazuto. _**What the-?**_

"I can do it myself." Kazuto said harshly as he rushed past Manabe leaving him alone as he and Arisa rushed Tsubasa to the infirmary. Manabe stood there. Frozen in place as he looked down at his outstretched hands. He clenched his hands tightly as he felt his nails dig into his skin. _**What just happened? I wasn't able to save Tsubasa or help her. She's safe and sound. So why do I feel like a dagger was just run into my heart?**_

* * *

"Where am I?" Tsubasa asked as she sat up and found herself in a hospital room. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and on her left hand as she gasped from the sudden pain.

"Tsubasa!" cried Arisa as she held her sister's hand tightly as tears streaked down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, come on." Tsubasa tried to cheer her sister up. _**Damn, what should I say?**_ Tsubasa laughed awkwardly as she grinned. "You've fallen out of a window once," she said quickly as she tried to joke away her sisters' fear. "It was my turn to do the same. Besides there is nothing the "_Demon Princess_" of Higashi Middle School can't take." She laughed, sending a pain to her chest causing her to flinch. Both Manabe and Arisa saw that Tsubasa was doing her best to cheer her up and sighed simultaneously. Arisa smiled and wiped at her tears slowly.

"You'll be fine after a few more hours of rest. You should be home by tomorrow," said Manabe as Tsubasa noticed him leaning against a wall far from her. "Apparently you bruised your ribs and sprained your wrist." Tsubasa turned to her left hand and found it bandaged around her wrist. She felt a small sting as she tried to turn it.

"That explains why I feel so much pain. But..." Tsubasa turned to Manabe as she wondered why he seemed to be avoiding her. "What are you doing all the way over there Manabe?" asked Tsubasa as Kazuto walked into the room.

"Tsubasa!" Kazuto saw her laying awake and ran to her side before Manabe could speak. He embraced her tightly to Manabe's displeasure. "I'm glad you're okay." Manabe pushed himself off the wall and cursed under his breath. Arisa noticed this and smiled as she turned to her sister.

"Tsubasa needs to rest Kazuto-kun. Manabe, I need to talk to Kazuto about something in private, can you watch over Tsubasa for me?" Before anyone could react, the brown-haired twin was leading Kazuto away.

"Wait!" cried Tsubasa as she realized she would be left alone with him. "Arisa. Arisa!" Tsubasa tried to sit up but flinched in pain as she realized how bruised up she was.

"Thanks, Manabe!" The door closed and the two were gone.

"Idiot!" cried Manabe as he pushed Tsubasa back onto the bed. "You should be resting! Honestly. What am I going to do with you?" Manabe scratched the back of his head slightly as he sighed. "A few weeks without me to look after you and look at what you get yourself into." He pulled a chair close to Tsubasa's bed but kept his distance.

"What makes you think I need you to protect me?" asked Tsubasa in surprise. _**Not that I would mind anyways...**_

"Just sayin'." Manabe looked away sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. His sharp, slightly long hair shifted onto his silver eyes.

"Hey Manabe," Tsubasa started as she looked straight into them. He tensed for a moment before looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"It feels like you're avoiding me lately. Is something up?" Tsubasa asked as she studied him. He looked away and coughed slightly as he tried to cover up his blushing face. He hadn't expected her to ask that out of the blue. "We're friends Manabe, so I would expect you to tell me." Tsubasa was serious.

"I don't know what you mean." Manabe turned back to Tsubasa. "I'm just being cautious. I don't want your _boyfriend_ to think there is anything between us."

"Boy- You honestly think I _like_ Kazuto?" Tsubasa cried as she became upset.

"Oi! Tsubasa-" Sensing her emotions were going to get out of control, Manabe tried to calm her down. However, she continued to grow upset.

"He likes me for being the "_Demon Princess_" Manabe, not Tsubasa. No matter how much I wish someone would want to be friends with Uehara Tsubasa, someone would always rather challenge the Demon Princess first!"

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes which was something hardly anyone had ever seen. "Oi! Tsubasa-"

"He'll get over me soon enough. Besides, I like someone else." She finished with a comment that caused Manabe to freeze. She wiped at her tears in disgust for becoming so emotional. She blushed slightly which was a sight Manabe rarely, if at all, ever saw.

"Damn it Tsubasa!" Manabe pulled her into his embrace. "You really should listen to people more often. Your becoming too emotional right now. So just calm down. If you need to cry then just tell me and I'll always offer you my shoulder." Manabe held her tightly in his arms and stroked her hair as she cried. She forgot of the pain in her body and focused on releasing the pain in her heart. He was blushing furiously as he felt her calm down and rest against his chest.

"Thanks Manabe." Tsubasa wiped at her new tears as she laughed. "It's not very girly for me to break down like that. Then again, nothing about me is girly."

"Your perfect the way you are." Manabe said as he sat on her bed. "If you feel like you need to change for someone, then they probably don't deserve your love." He looked at his watch before standing up. "Shoot! I forgot I have someone coming over today!" He grabbed his jacket from the chair and rushed to the door.

"Hey Manabe!" cried Tsubasa as he stopped right at the door. He looked at her as she smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Damn!" Manabe couldn't bare it any longer. He had to tell her about his feelings that had been growning since he became her ally against the KING of 2-B. He turned around and rushed to her side taking Tsubasa by surprise. "I might never be able to say this again, but you are an idiot Tsubasa! But I'm a bigger one for doing this." He gave her a kiss before she could react.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! It's Black here! Thanks for the review Cheslie! It has been a long time since I read the series and had to look up references for Manabe so I followed yours instead of trying to rely on pictures that always change. =_= None of them were consistent! Ugh! Anyways... back to the story. This chapter is shorter than the others but only because I intend to make the next one intense! Please keep reading and enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

Tsubasa was relieved to open up to someone about her mixed feelings which had grown over the years when it came to her title as _Demon Princess_. Manabe was one of the few people she completely trusted, if there even _were_ any aside from her gang and family. Sure, Arisa was her sister, but she tried to keep her sister uninvolved with the _Demon Princess_, thus not completely telling her everything.

But Manabe was different.

_**Geez Tsubasa. You just had to break down in front of him!**_ She had calmed down after crying in his arms for what had seemed like an eternity. She didn't want him to think of her as weak so she pulled away and rubbed at her teary eyes, cleaning her tears away. _**His warmth was nice... Snap out of it Tsubasa! Don't ruin the moment and smile**_.

"Thanks Manabe. It's not very girly for me to break down like that. Then again, _nothing_ about me is girly." She hadn't expect what he was going to say.

"Your perfect the way you are." Tsubasa felt her heart flutter as she placed a hand on her chest. "If you feel like you have to change for someone, then they probably don't deserve your love. Besides, who says you can't be cute and girly?" _**You should tell him now stupid! Right now is as good as it will get for you. Wait. Doesn't he like Shizuka? Ugh... What to do? Aaaah! I'll just go for it. No prob!**_

"Mana-" Tsubasa's voice came out as a whisper before being interrupted.

"Shoot!" He jumped off the bed and grabbed his jacket. "I forgot I have someone coming over today!" Tsubasa sighed as he turned to her. "Will you be okay?" She nodded. He smiled as he rushed to the door.

"Hey Manabe!" she cried as he stopped right at the door. "Thank you. You know, for listening and letting my blow off some steam and stuff." She smiled at him before turning to the window.

"Damn!" Manabe took her by surprise as he rushed back to her side. "I might never be able to say this again, but you are an idiot Tsubasa! You can't even tell how much being near you hurts when I can't hold you do you?" Tsubasa was startled as he took her chin gently in his hand. "Then again I'm an even bigger idiot for doing this." He kissed her gently, taking the blond by surprise.

The kiss was soft but intense. It was as if her entire body were on fire as her heart beat faster than it ever had. She closed her eyes as Manabe's gaze remained on her. As they pulled away, she struggled to catch her breath. She looked straight into his amber eyes as she instinctively touched her lips. "Ma-Manabe?" Tsubasa stuttered as both of their faces turned several crimson shades.

_**Wha- He ju- Why?**_ Her mind was spinning but it all came down to that one word. _**Why?**_

"I Love you Tsubasa," he said as he looked into her violet eyes.

_**Tell him Tsubasa. Tell him what you've known for so long! When you thought you were going to die with the bombs Midori set up, tell him you were thinking of him!**_ Her face burned a bright red as she looked up at him. "I love you too!" She shouted with all her might as Manabe took a step back in surprise. Tsubasa played with the sheets in her hand as Manabe let her confession sink in.

"Idiot." Manabe smiled as he sat down next to her on her bed. She moved loose strands of his silver hair out of the way as he placed his forehead against hers. This small act sent her heart racing as she closed her eyes enjoyed the silent moment with Manabe.

Manabe's cell suddenly started ringing and the silver-haired boy took it out with a curse under his breath. "Hello?" Manabe jumped up as he looked at his watch. It was time to leave.

"Oi!" Manabe said as he hung up and turned to Tsubasa."They're waiting for me. I'll see ya tomorrow." She nodded as he pet her head. "Later Tsubasa!"

After Manabe shut the door, Tsubasa once again reached for her lips as she laid down and looked out the window. _**I'll see ya tomorrow…**_ Tsubasa giggled as she watched the sun set with anticipation to their tomorrow.

* * *

A grin never left Manabe's face as he raced to his house. When he finally reached it and opened the door to find Shizuka inside collapsed in his hallway.

"Shizuka!" cried Manabe as he ran to the side of the dark-haired girl.


End file.
